minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
MasterFrown0704: A Tale of Someone Who Saw Wrong, and Did Something About It
Forward Maybe everybody on this wiki have told stories about what they have done on this wiki, in fact, all around the Fandom network itself. They have become perhaps a key component of understanding this wiki's history. However, I admit it, I have been a controversial user on this wiki. At times, I am known to go rouge and gamble genocide and destruction of the wiki, but to make up for it later by solving it. I am going to make a warning now: This is all under my opinion. The events that occurred however are true. Many people know me to be unfiltered in many situations to be able to tell my opinions. Since this is my life story on the wiki, I am making this page with the same philosophy. This is a story of well... Me. A story of evil, how it overcame it's evil intentions, and perhaps redemption. Just about what I have done on this wiki and how it affected the community as a whole. If you have negative comments about certain opinions of mine, please keep it to yourself. Remember, I am prone to get into major arguments and I do not want to do that to some random person who disagrees with me. With that out of the way, let's get to the story. Joining The Wiki It was a Saturday that I started to write on this wiki, however, I've been with it since the beginning, which is why I was very familiar with many of the users and their works before I made my account. It was that day that I posted my first page. It was nothing special. Below average at best. The only reason I haven't deleted it yet was the fact that it was my first Pasta, and despite how much I despise it now that my writing skill has grown, I keep it up, contemplating if I should delete it or not. (It was around this time I had an extremely bad filter and would frequently swear for no reason. I admit it was extremely immature and even reflected in few of my earlier Pastas.) Then, I created a page that perhaps many users remember, which I actually distaste. Batwing4 Beckons Me. The series is rushed, stupid, and the only good things that came out of it were the originality out into old ideas which many people praised, and the characters. Batwing4 and his successor, ShadowShard, have become evolved characters in their state of mind and motives. However, Batwing4 is the only one who needs motives. ShadowShard has a mystical past that makes the character work better if it isn't explained, giving the character a sense of mystery. After creating the series, I rose to be a popular user on this wiki. One of the only people who really understood me, is TheMysteriousHood, the writer of a heavily inspiring story known as Shadow of Unknown. Another user who ended up being a little complicated in my opinion, was Yoshfico123, the creator of Artiopas, however, despite what happened during our history, we fought side by side in the end. After my initial first few months on the wiki, I was a content moderator, a position at the time, which about basically earned you a kick in the face and a rat sandwich. No one ever listened to content mods, ever. Like at all. Literally the only one who listened to me about my opinions was TheMysteriousHood, a bureaucrat at the time, meaning he could pitch my opinions and have people listen to them due to his ranking. Soon, I got a much deserved promotion after a quarrel with a user known as DomIsTheBest. The DomIsTheBest Quarrel I call this not a war, but a quarrel, because no fighting was actually involved, it was more of a misunderstood exchange of extreme opinions about a controversial user on the wiki. DomIsTheBest was a user who not many people care about anymore, because the quarrel didn't matter, BECAUSE NO ONE LEARNED THEIR LESSON AT ALL. The entire incident was about Dom, who should've been banned after his first offense, and wasn't, and got away with 5 more offenses without proper punishment being placed on the user before he was finally banned. I was even banned for false reasoning due to my frequent speaking out against the bad actions committed by DomIsTheBest. He was defended by a user known as Yoshfico123, who also defended another user in a future war that was even bloodier, and considering it was the literal same thing, and no one learned. Am I allowed to rage a little here at the fact that no one learned their lesson the first time especially since it once again, was the literal same thing? IT WAS JUST SO GOD DAMNED RIDICULOUS THAT I CAN'T EVEN GET TO HOW DUMB IT ACTUALLY WAS! However, the war that followed wasn't very bad, just extremely annoying and stupid. Enter, the TheDeadWriter war. TheDeadWriter War I find the following statement very surprising that it's true: I don't hate TDW (TheDeadWriter). A lot of users will occasionally talk about TDW, however, not often, because he was just a troll. He had no motives for what he did. And I have to admit, if I wasn't the one who had to repeatedly ban annoying sockpuppets, I would've found it pretty dam funny. I know many people may disagree or think I'm nuts, but he was just a troll. He didn't create cross-wiki disruption, nor majorly insult users in an extremely bad way such as other users did. The only major things he did was easily reversible vandalism. A lot of people used to revere TDW as the devil himself, when he was just having fun, and even made up for it later by not attacking us from a major enemy's war stronghold, Minefictions. I have nothing against TDW, but considering the amount of time it actually took us to make him leave us alone, I figured I needed to talk about it considering the amount of people who remember it. This brings us to the biggest and bloodiest war of the wiki, however as a whole, it's sort of like 4 wars as a whole. The war In taking about scarred many users for life, and I'm actually not making it up, proned some users to nearly take their own lives, only being convinced otherwise by their allies. I'm talking about the EnderChas War. The Chas War The First War The Chas War isn't really much of a war. It's more of a user throwing a tantrum and torturing and toying with players feelings to get what he wants. This whole thing started when a user known as EnderChas had been banned for repeated abusing of our rule system. The way it worked is that when he broke a rule, he begged, pleaded, and apologized to not be banned, making the ones speaking out against this and against Chas in general, look like an evil idiot. The main person against Chas was me. I was there from the start not trusting him. Little did everyone know that I was right. I soon was able to confide in TheMysteriousHood, my closest ally on the wiki and we were ready to do whatever it takes to get Chas banned, even if it meant going rouge. Soon, our little alliance expanded with a user known as Prism55Writes, who also agreed with our views. Together, we formed the first pact against Chas, known as the Anti-Chas Pact 1. Together, we worked in secret to destroy Chas and enlighten a user known as Yoshfico123 who was the only real bureaucrat defending Chas. However, my real breaking point against Chas came when a skirmish he caused, almost made my friend, Bella1963 leave the wiki forever and contemplate suicide due to leaving her friends, even though she was the person who was right in that little skirmish. What pissed me off the most is since Chas whined and pleaded, BELLA was made out to be the bad guy. We all had to convince Bella to come back. If she left, I honestly would have banned Chas and told the entire wiki to deal with it, I would have been mad. At that point, I was done. I was actually done. This wiki was infuriating me! How could everyone be so oblivious to this?!?! So, I decided to take action. I decided to leave the wiki. Only when I threatened to leave the wiki, due to the corrupt rule system, was everyone enlightened that this user had done enough. I savored victory that in a Live Chat, that I had prevailed, despite nobody really acknowledging all of my hard work to defend the wiki, I at least got to ban him. Unfortunately, a few users still liked Chas, and they were ready to fight us to get him unbanned. The Second War Tangyhyperspace, CannibalCarrot, and StarGlowGravityGun server as Chas' cronies throughout the war. They vandalized, spammed on my wall and others, attempted to bribe me into unbanning him. It was also to the point where they repeatedly told me to die. However, I was unfazed. W. I. P. Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Wiki Users Category:Wiki history Category:User backstories